1. Field
This application generally relates to the fabrication and utilization of micron-scale structures. More particularly, this application relates to an actively switchable adhesive nanostructure.
2. Related Art
There is an ongoing need for improved adhesives. Improved adhesives have applications ranging from everyday aspects of life (e.g., tape, fasteners, and toys) to high technology (e.g., removal of microscopic particles from semiconductor wafers, transporting fiber optic devices, and assembly of sub-mm mechanisms, particularly those including micro-fabricated components, or components that cannot tolerate grippers, adhesives, or vacuum manipulators).
Adhesive mechanisms in nature have been studied, but have not been fully understood or exploited. For example, Geckos are exceptional in their ability to rapidly climb up smooth vertical surfaces. The mechanism of adhesion used by Geckos, Anolis lizards, some skinks, and some insects, has been debated for nearly a century.
It would be highly desirable to control the adhesive force mechanism utilized by Geckos and other animals and insects, resulting in the utilization of new adhesive microstructures and the fabrication of such structures.